Shrunken Train
by Toshiro-TaichoSandwich27
Summary: Train Heartnet became a child again! But this time he is separated from Eve and Sven! He is now in a town far from them called Thirtene and is now living in the streets. With only his gun smaller version, some money, and a messenger bag, he has to some how survive in the streets until they find him before it's to late. Wait.. Wait.. He's in the past? When he was still in Chronos?-
1. Shrunken Train

**Well I'm a fan of Black Cat… and I thought of a story for it while I was reading vol 11 of Black Cat.**

* * *

Train Heartnet became a child again! But this time he is separated from Eve and Sven! He is now in a town far from them called Thirtene and is now living in the streets. With only his gun (smaller version) some money, and a messenger bag, he has to some how survive in the streets until they find him before it's to late.

* * *

**Chapter One: Shrunken Train**

* * *

_Where am I? Why is everything so big now? My gun is fine, and my clothing is fine… they are both still the same size…. Wait… My fingers are small! Looking at my clothing.. IT'S TOO BIG Did I shrink AGAIN? _

Train was trying to think what happened before he shrunk into a 9 year old body. _At least I'm not 5.. I… fell of the train… how did I survive?… then I fell onto the grass.. Some woman.. Fed.. Me… a fruit…. Then… I changed into this! _He quickly stood up and put his bag on him and shoved his to big pants and jacket in and put his gun back into another bag that was strapped around his leg.

*Growl….* People stared at Train with pity, thinking _Oh he must be homeless and He must be an orphan. _Well It is true… both part of it is. "I'm hungry.." said Train.

He bumped into people as he looked for a forest and soon found one. He sat down against a tree and looked up at the night sky.


	2. Meet Me

**Mufufufu… I got Mukuro's laugh stuck in my head…Enjoy the 2****nd**** chapter of Shrunken Train! The Train that got shrunk will have a (9) after his name, and the bigger Train will have a (20).**

* * *

**~Chapter Two: Meet Me~**

* * *

"Train!" yelled a person who had something funny on his head. "Explain why this kid looks like you?"

"….No, that is not my child if you thinking of that. I'm only 20. He look like he's 9."

"Damn… He looks just like you!" said a another man who looked like someone Train(9) knew. "He's Waking up! SHUSH!"

"nm…." Train opened his golden eyes. He saw Jenos, Kranz, and….himself. He stood up scared, _This is a dream.. This is a dream! _He looked up again, this time shivering with fear. Although Train right now is 24, part of his mind and his body is 9. Then soon he started whimpering.

"Sh… The kid is going to cry!" exclaimed Kranz "What do we do?"

"Do-Don't ask me! I don't really know!" replied Jenos.

"Hey Kid. It's okay we won't hurt you in anyway." Train(20) said.

"You… You… You won't?" asked Train(9). He tilted his head sideways as he asked.

Everyone who saw that, yes, even Kranz, wanted to hug him. "Yeah we won't. So.. What's your name kid?"

Train(9) stared at him.. "Train… Kuroneo… (from Kuro=Black and part of Neko=cat. Kuro+Neo=Kuroneo)"

Train eyes widened… _Same name as me?_

"Looks like he has the same name as you too! If only he had the same last name! That would be even funnier~!" exclaimed Jenos.

"Shut Up." Replied Train(20) "So Train, where is your mom and dad?"

"I.. I don't have a mom or a dad.. they died"

Everyone became silent. "Is anyone taking care of you?"

"No… I live on the streets."

"How old are you?"

"9.."

"Do you want to come with us?"

"WAIT, TRAIN WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" Yelled Kranz.

"This time I have to agree with this head alien, why?" said Jenos.

Kranz glared at Jenos.

"He's alone… I know… but still…"

"I'm okay… I can live alone." Said Train(9). He started walking more deeper in the forest. He had cuts and bruises all over him.

Kranz couldn't stand how the kid looked, he was injured with cuts and bruises. "Fine… He can stay. We will have to find out what he can do around the house."

"Thanks… Kranz…"


	3. Home?

**3 chapters in 1 day! YEAH! Sorry for the short chapters. The beginning is going to be short because each chapter (for now) Will be about 1-3 scenes.**

* * *

**~Chapter Three: Home?~**

* * *

Train(9) stared at the people in the car. "What do you want kid?" asked Kranz. Train(9) stomach started growling. Last time he ate as yesterday morning. "..Your hungry?" Train(9) nodded slowly. Kranz handed him a bag of chocolate cookies and a bottle of milk.

Train(9) soon started to eat the cookies Kranz handed him. "Kranz, I think we should go somewhere to eat instead of feeding him cookies." said Jenos.

* * *

They soon arrived to a restaurant. "How many people sir?" asked the waiter.

"4, 3 adults, and 1 boy." said Train(20).

Out of no where Jenos got a large stuff toy black cat that had golden eyes and a ribbon and a bell around its neck and also handed him another toy, but as a bag, it was the same as the toy. "Here kid."

"Where did you get that?" Asked Kranz.

"From the ladies." He replied.

Train(9) quickly put in everything in the bag. And noticed some clothing was in it. "Train(9) put on those pants and that sweatshirt."

Train nodded and ran into the bathroom and quickly came back out. The sweatshirt was black and on the hood had 2 cat ears and a cat face with golden eyes. A Tail was sewn on the back of the sweatshirt. The pants were black and the shoes he also got was black and had a cat on it. "..You made him into a cat?" asked Train(20).

"What? I thought it would be cute.." replied Jenos.

"So that's what you were doing in the store.." laughed Kranz. "come on lets order some food."

"What would you like sir?" asked the same waiter.

Kranz replied, "Medium rare steak, with a salad, and a coffee."

Then Jenos said, "I want…." He stared at the menu, "Pasta…garlic bread, and also a coffee. And make the coffee sweet!"

"Same thing." said Train(20) and he pointed at Jenos. "But I want milk instead of coffee."

Train(9) stared at the menu, not knowing what to get. "uum… umm… ah… a bacon pizza, fries, mozzarella sticks, and onion rings… oh.. And milk too!"

"Thank you, please wait a moment." The waiter walked away.

"Kid your eating a lot…" said Jenos.

"sorry…" Train(9) looked at his new friend, the stuff toy named Kuro.

"It's okay! That means you growing!" exclaimed Jenos.

Train(9) innocently tilted his head to the right as he stared at Jenos.

"Here is your meal" said the waiter as he handed everyone the food and drinks.

Train(9) soon started eating his food and finished it. He was now drinking his milk with a smile on his face. Soon he started to close his eyes and snored quietly. "shh" said Train(20), "He's sleeping."

* * *

They went back into the car and started a conversation.

"He could be a spy!" Said Kranz.

"or not.." said Jenos.

"I don't think he is a spy." replied Train. "Come on start driving Kranz."

"Fine. Don't blame me when you find out he is."


	4. I'm Home

**Bunny-LoverXIV-Thanks for telling me Kranz can't see. Well this is a fan fiction, so in mine he can see. :D I can't believe I did not know tht.. Or I just forgot about it XD Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Sorry if the characters are OOC. I'm posting a lot of chapters today when I am in the mood of writing.**

* * *

**~Chapter Four: I'm Home~**

* * *

Train(9) woke up from a loud sound_. 9 A.M? yawwwnnn I slept since lunch….I wonder what they are doing….. I am slightly scared of WHAT they are doing thinking about it. _

Train(9) wore Train's(20) T-shirt and boxers underneath (Jenos bought a huge bag of clothing, Toys, and snacks.)

"TRAIN! YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO PUT IN THE CHICKEN YET!"

"JENOS TOLD ME TOO!"

"WAIT I DID NOT!"

"….sniff…" Train(9) started to cry from the yelling. _Why am I even crying? _

Train(20) noticed, then Kranz, and finally Jenos. "You okay?" asked Train(20).

Train(9) nodded, "I just got scared cuz of the yelling… What'cha you making Train-Nii?"

He replied, "Our lunch, but it…"

"Wasn't successful…" Jenos finished.

Train(9) started giggling after Jenos finished his sentence. His stomach started growling. "Well…. Are you guys done?" asked Train(9).

Kranz nodded. "Come on. Lets go. It's not THAT bad."

After the kind of burnt, a bit salty, or a bit bitter lunch Kranz decided to ask Train(9) some questions. "Train where are you from?"

Train(9) being smart said, "My Mom's belly."

Jenos started laughing like crazy and Train(20) smirked.

"…" Kranz glared at the laughing duo, "ha… I give up."

* * *

Without their knowledge, someone was stalking Train(9). "I will get you.. I will… Just wait.. My beautiful… My Beautiful Train Heartnet."

* * *

"'m bored…" Train(9) said. "Can we go somewhere?"

"Brat just came here yesterday and he asks to go somewhere.." said Kranz, "come on lets go, do you like cake?"

Train(9) nodded quickly, "Ilovecakesomuch!" Train(9) said quickly.

"Come on, Jenos, Train(20), your taking forever. This kid changed into his clothing faster then both of you!"

Train(9) was wearing a shirt with a panda on it, a hooded sweatshirt. The hood had the face and ears of a panda. Train(9) wore short black pants, and black and white sneakers. He had a small panda bag that held Train's Guns and "Lets go! Lets go!" He grabbed onto Jenos' and Train(20)'s pants.

"We're coming!" They said in unison.

About 4 blocks away had a Pastry shop called Panda's Cake Shop.

"Aw… how cute." Whispered some of the girl workers as Train(9) walked in the shop. "and how hot…" The female workers stared at Jenos, Train(20), Kranz, and Train(9).

"My I take your order?" Said one of the waitress.

One by one, everyone told what they wanted. Train(9) ordered the most.

* * *

The same man who was stalking Train(9) was waiting for the right moment.

* * *

The group finished their cake, "Can I play in the park?" Train(9) pointed at the set of swings.

"Yeah, you can, just be careful." replied Kranz.

Train(9) ran to a swing and started playing. Everyone else followed and sat down near Train(9). Suddenly, someone lunged into Train(9) and grabbed him.

"Come near me! He dies!" The man put a gun next to Train's(9) head.

Train(20) got his gun and shot the man in his right hand. "AGH!"

But suddenly, black mist covered the man and Train(9). "My wonderful Train… he… Let us go…"

"Go away! GO A-" they disappeared.

"F*CK!" yelled Jones.

Train stared at the spot Train(9) was once on. "We have to get him back."

"Let's go!" shouted Kranz, "I think I know where Train(9) is and who that man was."


	5. Shocking News

**5 Chapters in 2 days…. Not bad… Well Enjoy! 515+ words… The chapters are getting longer!**

* * *

**~Chapter Five: Shocking News~**

* * *

(This Part of the Chapter Has only Train(9))

"nnm…" Train slowly opened his eyes, letting him see something he wished he never saw. People… People… They all were getting experimented. He could hear screams everywhere, begging them to stop, and soon they would be silent, and soon be dead. _Where am I? Where is this place?_

"My.. My.. He woke up, huhe." said a man in a lab coat. He had Dark green hair that was messy. He had stitches all over him.

"Who are you?" asked Train.

"Oh! I forgot my manners, huhe! 'm name's Jack! Huhe!" _Huhe? Okay…. Odd…_

"Why and HOW Am I Here?"

"..You don't know? Oh, AH! You were asleep! Huhe! Well… Lets just say… Master kidienaped you! Huhe!" Jack laughed after he explained, "Oh! Mas~Ter~~! He's awake! Huhe!"

"So he is.." ? said, "Well, well, well, looks the like the Black Cat is truly a kid right now."

"?"

"Don't you want to know how you became like that?" ? pointed at train.

"Duh."

? Gave a evil grin. "You ate that fruit. I'll be nice, and I'll tell you what we are going to do."

Train stared at the man, "You forgot to give me your name."

"…" ? grinned even more, "Well, My name is Matthew di Farth. Code name Mad M. You will be a hindrance to me in the future! So you shall stay like this, and stay here forever!"

* * *

_***BOOOM***_

"No he won't" A man with golden eyes walked into the room, "Come on Train(9)."

"Train-Nii!"

"Grr…." Matt growled. "Fine, I'll let you be with him.. But I'll be back…" The building disappeared, along with the people.

"Train(9)! Are you okay?" asked the worried Train(20).

"I-I'm fine.." replied Train(9).

"Did he do anything to you?"

"No…"

".. Let's go home…"

Train(20) picked up Train(9). Train(9) cuddled on his chest. "mm.." Train(9) dozed off with a small smile.

* * *

They arrived at the meeting place.

"Hey Train(20)." said Kranz. "Is Mini Train fine?"

Train(20) nodded. "He's just sleepy."

"TRAIIIN~~~~~!" Jenos ran to the group with a bag in his hand. "Let's change him into this!" He showed the bag.

* * *

**A little while later….**

Train(9) was wearing a penguin cap, Black shirt with a white circle and a bowtie printed on it, black short pants, and orange sneakers.

Kranz was the first to notice something. "Jenos… Why are you making Mini Train wear animal clothing?"

"Yeah… uh… Why?" Train(20) noticed it soon.

"Well….. I have no clue.."

"nnm…" Train(9) shifted and soon woke up again. "Where is this?"

Kranz picked up Train(9) and put him on a chair. "Home. Your must be hungry right? Last time you ate was yesterday lunch. It's 2:13 PM.

Train(9) nodded his head. "What's for wunch?" Train(9) was still half asleep.

"Pasta with mozzarella sticks, and milk." Train(20) replied. "Come on, here's your fork."

Train(9) opened his mouth and started eating. "ne…. Train-nii.."

"yeah?"

"Do you know why I got kidnapped?"

"Not really.." Train(20) said in a slight sad tone. "I'll find out.."

"Yeah… Me too…"

* * *

_Next Chapter: Mini Train goes out side for a walk, but some men circle around him! Will he use his gun to fight when Train-nii is near? Or Will Train-nii find him before it's to late?_

* * *

**Hey! Well Now instead of doing (9) or (20). Train that is nine will be called Mini Train "~~" and Train from that time period with be called Train-nii "```" or something along those lines.!**


	6. Walking Around

**I'm in a good mood~! :D So I felt like uploading another chapter! Enjoy! :D If you would like to know Train in my Fanfic still has his Railgun.. It's to awesome to not have.**

* * *

**~Chapter Six: Walking Around~**

* * *

**-Mini Train POV-**

"yawwnn…" I looked around the park, how did I get out? Well…..

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"_Train-Nii! I want to go outside again!" I asked._

"_You can't." Train-Nii answered._

_My eyes got teary. "Please?"_

_Train-nii couldn't say no. "Fine… But you have to be near. And call or text me when you change locations." Train-nii handed me a black phone with a black cat on the cover._

* * *

There was no one in sight. _Strange… Where is everyone?_

I started walking around and went to a bakery to buy some bread and milk. While drinking the milk I heard a plea for help. It was a woman. She had wavy blond hair that stop around the back. She wore a blue shoulder less dress that ended a bit below her knees. "Someone please help!"

"Hey Mister!" I yelled. "Whatcha doing?"

2 of the people had a gun and the 2 others had a knife in one hand. "What do you want kid?"

"You should do that to a lady!"

The man got reaa~lly pissed at me. "Kid.. Your going to die.."

"If you want." ….Wait… Train-Nii's house is only 4 houses away! Agh… He's going to hear the gun shoots! "Hey, mister. Do you really want to fight here? People are starting to come! Why don't we go in that abandoned place 5 blocks away? I won't run!"

"…" They nodded and they started to drag me to the destination.

"Thank you and sorry… Little boy." Said the woman.

"No prob!" I smiled at her.

* * *

**~Arrived~**

"ne….. Mister… are we there yet?"

"Yeah… Meet your bloody death!" They all started charging at me.

I got my gun, Hades out. I grinned. "I have come to deliver some bad luck!"

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

**~With Train-Nii~**

"_Kranz… Jenos…"_

"_You noticed too?"_

"_I hear some gunshots.. I think it's at the abandoned place, that's 5 blocks away.." _

"_Lets go!" _

They ran to the place they kept hearing gunshots.

* * *

"KID GET BACK HERE!"

"NAH! NAH! I DON'T WANNA GET SHOT IN THE HEAD!"

The man shot 2 bullets at Mini-Train. Mini-Train lifted his gun and quickly shot 2 bullets that deflected the bullets shot by the man.

"I have come to deliver some bad luck!" Mini-Train gave a childish grin.

***BAM* **Mini-Train finally shot at the 4 men. Hitting them on their legs. "Why.. Why aren't you… how.. Why not kill us? Wh-Whats your name?"

"Nah… I'm not a killer. My name is Train Kuroneo! A sweeper!" *Shows the sweeper license.* Some how Train changed the last name on his license to Kuroneo. "See!"

"MINI-TRAIN!" Yelled Jenos. "YOUR FINE~!" He ran into Mini-Train.

"Yeah…. I am?"

Kranz soon asked, "Why do you have the same gun as this Train?" *points to Train-Nii*

"eh…" Mini-Train didn't know what to say. "Can I explain… in the house?"

Kranz said, "Fine, lets go."

* * *

_Next Chapter:_

_Train doesn't know what to say! Say the truth? Or fake it? Or worse… Die? _


	7. Truth or Lie?

**Nufufufu… Daemon's laugh…. Well I'm bored… so I uploaded another chapter…. I'm sugar high… so yeah…. You know what can happen… THIS FANFIC WITH BE A 3-4 WEEKS UPDATING FANFICTION!**

* * *

**~Chapter Seven: Truth or Lie?~**

* * *

They kept staring at train like he grew another set of eyes. Finally, Kranz was the first one to speak. "Why do YOU, have HADES? Train's gun?"

"… well…. You would neva believe me even if I said the truth." answered Mini-Train.

"Well, try me!"

"hm…. I'm from the future."

"Lie… Yeah totally. People can just come to the past. Yeah.. Now spit out the truth."

"I Told you, you wouldn't even believe me!" Mini-Train fought back.

"You're not kidding?" Asked Jenos.

"Yeah, I'm NOT." said Mini-Train, "geeez… I said it so many times.."

Train-nii was staring at Mini-Train. Trying to process what he just said. "Wait…. Are you me in the future?"

Jenos and Kranz started laughing. "Yeah he is." XD "Train becoming a 9 year old in the future." Jenos was on his knees and Kranz was trying to hold back the laughter.

"Hey…. How'd you know?" Asked Mini-Train.

"Wait… WHAT?" yelled everyone else.

"Yeah.. I am Train in 4 years. BUT… Someone made me into a 9 year old. So my mind is a 9 year old and a 24 year old. You know that crazy dude from a couple a days ago? Yeah he forced me here and changed me into this form. Saying 'you're a hindrance or something to his plan.'"

"Then why did you change your last name?" asked Jenos.

"Your stupid." answered Mini-Train. "If I did.. I would be I don't know dead? Because there is already another Train Heartnet here?"

"oh…" said Jenos. "That was a stupid question."

"Pft… your telling me.." replied Mini-Train. "and I AM a sweeper in the future!"

Everyone stopped laughing… They all knew Train wouldn't quit being Black Cat without a good reason.

"Well… Why are you a sweeper?" asked Jones.

"Because.. I like being a stray cat…"

"A… Stray…Cat?" said Train-Nii…

* * *

**TBC….**


	8. Stray Cat

**I am one lazy person, So the Train from the Future will have an F-. f-train. I may be spelling names wrong and warning maybe OCC.**

* * *

**~Chapter Eight: Stray Cat~**

Jenos, Train, and Kranz stared at F-train.

"Why did you become a sweeper?" asked Train. "Why did I become on in the future. Why?"

F-train looked up. "I told you… and I can't tell you a lot…. I can't mess up time anymore."

Jenos tried to break the tension in the room. "Well then… Uh… It will be bad If we know to much!"

Kranz just stared some more. "Do you like being a "stray" cat?" he asked.

F-train grinned. "Duh!" He laughed. "I get to be free! I met a lot of people who are really funny! I work in a group of 4."

Kranz just started laughing like crazy. "F*ck… If Train actually becomes a sweeper, I have to wonder how did he survive the wrath of the boss?"

F-train sweat dropped. "Let me just say I did them a huge favor and beat someone who could have killed all of you guys and many more…"

"Who?" Jenos asked.

"Not telling."

"AWWW… come on! It would be easier then!"

"Easy how?"

"We could kill him now."

"No…"

"PLEASE?"

"No."

"Fine."

Jenos pouted. Kranz just sighed at Jenos maturity.

* * *

Train just hoped this would end soon. "Can we please just go to sleep?" He pointed at the clock. "We have been talking for hours! It's 10 PM, and I would love to sleep because I had to do an all nighter and didn't. get. To. Sleep!"

" 'kay." said Jenos.

"Bye." Kranz went to his room.

"Okay?" F-train just walked away slowly and ran to his room, locked it and fell asleep. "Hallelujah! It ended!"

**TBC…..**

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_The evil scientist is at his door. He will do something… SOMETHING…._


	9. IMPORTANT Author's Note

**Auther's Note! MUST READ  
**

***IMPORTANT*****IMPORTANT*****IMPORTANT*****IMPORTANT*****IMPORTANT***  
***IMPORTANT*************IMPORTANT*****IMPORTANT*****IMPORTANT*****IMPORTANT***

NOT UPDATE: so yeah hi guys! This is TunaSandwich27 to tell u important news! On Aug 19-25 I will be on temporarily/kinda Hiatus because of Marching band camp. I **may** upload on those days maybe... And the Camp will not be fun.. it's practice, practice, and more practice..

The band camp will be from 1:00 PM to 9:00 PM. So I will be busy! Sorry!

**My somewhat scheduled for next week**

1. Wake at 8-9 AM  
2. Eat at 9:30  
3. Study or read at 10:30  
4. Exercise or make my lunch and dinner with my mom at 11:30  
5. Shower at 12:20  
6. Leave at 12:35-40


End file.
